Daxam
History Origin Daxam is a world located in Space Sector 1760. It is home to a race called the Daxamites, an offshoot of the Kryptonians. Similar to Kryptonians, Daxamites possess the abilities of Superman when in the presence of the yellow sun, including vast strength, damage resistance, great speed, flight, enhanced senses and heat and X-ray vision. Their own sun Valor is a red giant, so while on their homeworld, they do not have their superpowers. They are fatally sensitive to lead, which affects them as Kryptonite affects Kryptonians. Daxamites are fearful of interstellar travel and thus tend to remain on their homeworlds. The Daxamites were originally Kryptonians who left their homeworld in order to explore the Universe. The Eradicator, programmed to preserve all Kryptonian culture, altered the birthing matrices the explorers took with them so that the newborns would be fatally vulnerable to lead. Thus, if they persisted in their anti-Kryptonian wanderlust, they would all die from it. Later, The Eradicator altered the DNA of all remaining Kryptonian lifeforms so that they would instantly die upon leaving the planet. Invasion of Earth Daxamites took part in an invasion of Earth masterminded by the Dominators. During the invasion however, the Daxamite forces discovered that they gained tremendous powers, of a set and scale comparable to Kryptonians, in a yellow sun environment. However, while engaging Superman, the superhero convinced his opponents, who were succumbing to lead poisoning, that their allies were wrong to invade Earth and Kel Gand — Lar Gand's father — sent a message before his death to their government to intervene on Earth's behalf. They were successful in this intervention when the Dominators, unaware of the Daxamite physical reaction to Earth's environment, dismissed the small force of primarily troop transports. Thus, they were caught completely off guard when the Daxamites deployed in space an extremely formidable force of hundreds of soldiers who had gained powers and quickly defeated the enemy. They also fought against the galactic destroyer known as Imperiex. Great Darkness Saga During the Great Darkness Saga, Darkseid learned of Daxam from Mon-El and proceeded to mind-control its entire populace, and then moved the planet to a yellow sun, creating an army of several billion beings each roughly equal in power to Superman. He then commanded them to sculpt the entire planet's surface in his likeness, effectively destroying Daxam's civilization. This army was then unleashed upon the galaxy as an almost unstoppable force. After the Great Darkness Saga, the planet had to be terraformed into being habitable again, and the Daxamites returned there. Five Years Later In the V4 Legion storyline, Glorith, fearing that the Dominators might gain control of Daxam, destroyed the planet and all its inhabitants to prevent this. Also revealed was the existence of Laurel Gand, another Daxamite and possible descendant of Mon-El. Post-Zero Hour Following the Zero Hour reboot of Legion continuity, 31st century Daxam was reinvented as a closed-off and insular society, home to a racist political group called the White Triangle. Later, the planet Daxam was forcibly removed from its orbit and used to power Imperiex's war efforts. It was quickly returned to its proper place in space by the Justice Society and their reserve members. Threeboot Following another reboot of Legion continuity, it was revealed in Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes #25 that Daxam was wiped out 300 years earlier by natives of Trom using mass lead poisoning. Mon-El, it would seem, is the only surviving Daxamite. In the 21st century setting of current DC continuity, Daxam is a religiously intolerant society. They are technologically advanced, but believe the decay of their technology is a sign from the gods, and anyone who wishes to repair it is going against the gods' will. They also distrust all outsiders. Sinestro Corps. War and Beyond The planet Daxam is revealed to be an extremely intolerant society to offworlders, killing any and all aliens who visit or crash onto the planet. Some if not all are stuffed and displayed in museums to further brainwash the next generation into the same conservative method of thinking, using their technology to directly mentally influence the minds of those Damamites more tolerant or accepting (including the Green Lantern, Sodam Yat). Just before the war, the presumably first Green Lantern from Daxam was recruited, Sodam Yat, who professed a desire to never return to Daxam, loathing its racist tendencies. After the War, the Sinestro Corps. hierarchial interloper, Mongul II, used his Power Rings to defeat the easily overpowered Daxamite military, and take possession of the planet. The Daxamites were enslaved by the newly arrived Sinestro Corpsmen, and forced to build Mongul's machines. Those not enslaved attempted to flee, and were hunted down relentlessly by the Sinestros. Many took to committing suicide rather than being enslaved, but were stopped by the arrival of Somad Yat and Arisia of sector 2815. Though reluctant to help his homeworld, Sodam attempted to fight Mongul, and led him off the planet while he flew into the Daxam's sun, using the Ion power to turn it yellow. The Daxamites suddenly gained super powers, and on Arisia's advice, used them in a coordinated attack on the Sinestro Corps., driving them off world. Despite Sodam's sacrifice and stand, the Daxamites remained as xenophobic as ever before (though some of the younger ones expressed interest in being like Sodam), and brutally executed any remaining or injured Sinestros still on the planet, as the majority of them retreated to Korugar. Residents *Daxamites *Sodam Yat Pre-Zero Hour *Laurel Gand *Lar Gand Post-Zero Hour *Laurel Gand *Roxxas *Lar Gand Post-Infinite Crisis *Lar Gand Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Daxam *http://www.comicvine.com/daxam/34-42416/ Category: Planets